Life and Time
by sevsblackheartgirl
Summary: Harry never knew bumping in to someone would change his life so much. Yes that's right Harry Potters in the past the marauders era. Making new friends and falling in love it's sure to be eventful. Will he want to go back? Does he have a choice?


**AN/ My first story please be nice. All constructive criticism welcome, in fact encouraged **

**Disclaimer:Don't own never will own, unfortunately anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**Warning:This will be slash later.**

**Life and Time**

**Chapter one**

Harry Potter was staring into the mirror marvelling at how much he had changed over the summer. He had grown his hair out and was surprised at how easy it was to manage now, all holidays he'd been at the gym working out and now there was proof with the toned muscles and six pack. Not that he would ever notice how gorgeous he was though. The only things about his appearance that hadn't changed was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead a constant reminder of his destiny and those sparkling emerald eyes.

"**BOY! **Here now**" **Harry grimaced at being called boy but also felt a pang of hope and sadness. He sighed and started making his way to the living room, trunk and owl in hand. His last year at Hogwarts, at home this year would be a long and worrisome year but he was ready, ready to face his destiny but He, like so many others, were sad to be taking their last journey on the Hogwarts Express, knowing that they would soon be leaving the place that they called home.

Harry was cut off from all thoughts as he entered the living room upon seeing his uncles purple face contorted with rage at having to take Harry to the station ender the treat of Sirius Black the mass murderer. Harry was finding this all rather amusing watching his uncle trying now to explode and start yelling at him. So he went and put his trunk and Hedwig in the car and then got in himself, waiting for his uncle Vernon to arrive.

Vernon Dursley despised his nephew and his 'freakish' abilities and was furious at having no say in taking him in and being unable to lay a finger on him this summer due to his damn godfather. So in a strop Vernon went to the car and drove Harry to Kings Cross. Never noticing the pain in those normally sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry was so angry with his so called friends for not getting in touch once all summer, the pain he was feeling at their betrayal masked the anger and all he could feel was sadness towards his two so called best friend, two thirds of the golden trio. It was now clear to Harry that they had never cared, they were never his friends all they did was spy on him to Dumbledore.

Harry was jostled out of his thoughts when the car suddenly stopped, he was there at Kings Cross Station. Harry after thanking his uncle got out the car and collected his stuff, putting it on a trolley and started walking towards the barrier. Not really paying attention when WHAM.

"Sorry…oh god I wasn't paying attention" leaning down to help the person up. When harry started to feel dizzy, his vision distorted when the black over took him.

Awakening Harry felt, well, sore. He lifted his head to see that he was in the great hall, but something wasn't right, why was everyone wearing expressions of terror upon their faces. The hall was filled with students who had apparently been enjoying a peaceful dinner when he showed up. They were all staring at him and several were pointing. He even thought he overheard some people commenting on how he looked. He scoffed at that.

He had never been quite so relieved to be levitated to the infirmary, anything to get away from all the mindless people gawping at him even if it was Dumbledore that was doing it urgh that man.

"Now young man I must ask, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Harry then looked around at the teachers and noticing several unfamiliar faces. While Dumbledore still looked the same as ever with those mad twinkling eyes (which where a spell by the way) McGonagoll, looked much younger, twenty years younger in fact. That's when the penny dropped Harry Potter was in the past and all the teachers had their wands pointed at him as if he was a threat.

Harry decided the best thing to do was to talk quickly and making sure he was polite to the old codger due to fear of being hexed "I'm afraid I think I may have travelled into the past as I don't recognise many of you and others look a lot younger"

"What is your name young man?"

"I don't think telling you my name would be very wise as it could cause a paradox or change the future. What year is it sir?"

The teachers all exchanged disbelieving and somewhat disapproving glances but Professor McGonagoll stepped forward "it's 1977 young man"

Why does that date sound so familiar, so important? Of course my parents were at school but that means Sirius is here now, young, carefree and happy.

Harry Potter Promptly fainted.

The edges of his vision were blurry. Where am I? Then it hit him the magnitude of what had happened. Harry Potter was in the past along with his dead parents and godfather. When suddenly excitement and longing hit he would finally get to meet and maybe know his parents. Harry Potter had never felt more alive. He opened his eyes to see the only person that could turn his day on its head…Dumbledore! Oh how he hated that man. With his blasted twinkling eyes and the doting grandfather façade.

"Finally awake I see, well I believe you better get dressed and come with me young man" Oh bloody hell what does the old codger want this time, oh well I can't exactly tell him to fuck off now can I? He's staring at me expectantly waiting for an answer. Yeah, like I have a choice! "Of course headmaster, if you don't mind me asking where we shall be going" There now I've said nothing insulting I think I have a right to be proud of myself. His face looks shocked not used to people questioning what he says. "Of course not we are just going up to my office to get you sorted".

"Ok thank you professor for accepting me here". Nothing wrong with flattery now is there I mean how else am I going to get what I want? "Oh it's nothing really; now why don't you get dressed, I'll just wait out here and then we'll go up to my office together". Dumbledore turns to leave then stops just before reaching the curtains almost as if he's debating on adding something else but then thinks better of it and walks out.

Now I wonder what that was about. A well better get dressed. Erm where are my clothes oh damn it! Bloody hell can't leave well alone urggh they better not have found any of the Weasley products in them. God knows how much trouble that will cause! I suppose I better ask him *shudder*

"Professor do you know where my clothes are? I can't seem to find them"

"Oh sorry my boy Poppy called the house elves to take them for cleaning you should find some more in the top draw of your bedside cabinet."

"Thank you" FUCK! What am I going to do know? It's a good job I have my wand in a holister strapped to my wrist or no doubt that will have been sent for cleaning _accidently of course._ Okay so plain black robe that's ok I can cope with that.

Better go and meet the old codger then humph. I pulled back the curtains to find Dumbledore waiting in a chintz armchair. "Ready then my boy" well state the obvious why don't you! "Yes headmaster, thank you again for the clothes and your hospitality"

"Oh think nothing of it. Right now follow me" Stop looking at me with those damn twinkling eyes manipulative bastard. Well lets go then, following him is gonna lead me to my death one of these days. Why oh why did he have to go through the main entrance way, this is so, so urgh Dumbledore. The place is swarming with students it's a good job I already know my way around or I'd no doubt get lost.

Well thank god for that only 15 minutes later but ya know finally at his office entrance. "Lion Bar" great so he still has the bloody sweet fetish now, well isn't that wonderful. "Now take a seat"

This place hasn't changed a bit, even Fawkes is still here! "Now my boy what shall I call you as obviously you are going to need a name". Oh damn it I forgot I needed a name. "Erm, how about Mathew, Mathew erm Cross, yeah Mathew Cross"

"Very well, Mr Cross. Now what year are you currently?"

"Sixth sir"

"Right, good we need to get you kitted out with all the required equipment, now however let's get you sorted" He stretched up to get what looks like an old hat, but I know better, I love this hat it's sooooooooo cool. "Thank you professor" He places it on my head "Why what do we have here, a time traveller, it's nice to meet you Mr Potter. Now you have already defied me once I believe it's only fair I choose your house this time. So no arguments. I can tell you already know where I'm going to send you know don't you."

"Of course I bloody well do, stupid hat, just get it over and done with. I haven't got all day."

"Oh very well, touchy aren't we. **SLYTHERIN!**"

Placing the hat back on the desk I see Dumbles face, he dosent look happy. He reaches into the fire "Horace Slughorn"

"Evening Albus, to what do I owe the honour?"

"I have a new student for you, would you like to come and collect him please"

"Of course I'd be delighted headmaster"

Dumbles withdraws his head from the fire and sits back behind his desk. "So Mr Cross what are you going to say when people begin to ask questions?" Luckily I'd already thought about this "I was planning on telling people I was home schooled but my parents thought that with the war that it would be safer if I was sent to school instead"

"I'm sure that will do nicely. Ahh Horace nice to see you". Slughorn really hasn't changed much just not quite as grey and slightly thinner but otherwise same old, same old. "Ahh so you must be my new Slytherin a fine addition I must say, well I will be your head of house, Mr…"

"Cross sir, and I'm sure I'll enjoy your house I've heard wonderful things about it."

"I'm glad don't go believing the rubbish some people say about our house, Right now I'll show you to your common room. Evening Albus."

Following Slughorn down to the dungeons with him pointing things out to me as he goes urggh how boring does this man want to be! Finally we are here in front the portrait hole "Password"

"Pure blood" well nice to see things haven't changed much then. Steppong through the portrait hole after Sluggy only then I realised how manyu people I know in here that were going to be future death eaters. This really isn't good, have toi keep my cool, will now hex them into oblivion. "Now your attention please we have a new student, Mr Cross, he will be joining the sixth year. Severus I expect you to show him around. Now goodnight"

FUCK I forgot about snivellius, hes walking towards me. "Severus Snape" holding his hand out. Oh what the hell "Mathew Cross put you can call me Matt" accepting the handshake.


End file.
